Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Hughes n'est pas là où Roy le croit, un cafard montre le bout de ses antennes, et c'est la panique. One-Shot.


**Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses**

Série : Full Métal Alchemist

Auteuse : Yaoi, OOC si ça se trouve, Portnaouak.

Couple : Hughes/Roy.

Disclamer : Kiriban de mon blog : http/yaoi-psychophile.skynetblogs.be/

Que Mélie a remporté. Comme promis la fic. Inspirée d'un fanart trouvé sur le net.

**_Les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses_**

Roy Mustang, flame alchemist. A première vue sérieux et stricte, mais à bien y regarder…

Roy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il regarda son bureau sur lequel trônait une montagne de documents à signer. Il bailla à nouveau et posa la tête sur la vitre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la paperasse. Tous les jours c'était pareil. Si seulement il avait une machine pour poser sa signature partout…

On toqua à la porte.

**- **Entrez !

**- **Je ne te dérange pas ?

**- **Hughes ! N'es-tu pas censé être à Londres ?

Maes toussa et prit un air innocent.

**- **Le vol a été annulé.

**- **Tu devais y aller en train…

**- **Il y a grève des contrôleurs.

Roy haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Riza toqua à la porte restée entrouverte.

**- **Lieutenant. Fit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

**- **Qu'il a t-il ?

**- **Les alchemistes Ed et Alphonse Elric manquent à l'appel.

**- **Comment ?

Son regard dévia lentement vers Hughes.

**- **Hughes… Siffla-t-il menaçant.

**- **Je n'y suis pour rien. Déclara-il, levant les mains au ciel. Ils m'ont obligé à rester ici pour aller régler eux-mêmes le problème.

**- **« Obligé » ! Ils t'ont attachés, assommés et bâillonnés pour ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

**- **Presque… Ils ont utilisés un sort de pétrification.

**- **Ca n'existe pas !

**- **Vraiment ? Pourtant je n'ai…

**- **Lieutenant Hamkeye, foncez à Londres pour surveiller ces deux gamins. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème.

**- **Bien Monsieur.

Elle salua de nouveau et partie.

Roy posa ses mains sur le peu de place libre qu'il y avait sur son bureau et prit un air menaçant.

**- **Lieutenant Hughes… Commença-t-il.

**- **Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Ca ne prévoit rien de bon, fit-il craintif.

**- **…Je crois qu'une sanction doit être prise…

**- **Pitié.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas avec le vent. Les feuilles volèrent dans la pièce. Rajoutant une pointe d'épouvante à la scène.

Hughes recula à mesure que Roy s'avançait vers lui. Jusqu'à se retrouver accolé au mur derrière lui. Le lieutenant colonel fit apparaître une flamme au creux de sa main et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de sa future victime.

**- **Tu seras…

**- **Gloups.

**- **Privé de week-end ! Dit-il en éteignant la flamme. Interdiction de te la couler douce. Je vais te donner de quoi t'occuper.

Hughes le regarda avec ses yeux de chiot battu avant de se jeter à sa jambe.

**- **Tout mais pas çaaaa ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer un week-end avec ma princesse !

**- **Je le peux.

Roy se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, Hughes toujours accroché à sa jambe.

**- **Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Le ménage, la vaisselle, tout !

**- **Tu pourras faire tout ça ce week-end. Sourit machiavéliquement Mustang.

**- **Tu ne peux priver ma fille de son père ! C'est trop cruel !

Roy essaya de décrocher son aîné en le repoussant avec son pied libre mais ce dernier tenait bon. Au bout de 10 minutes, il réussit à le faire lâcher prise.

Bras croisés, il fit mine d'ignorer les supplications de son ami quand son regard se posa sur les quelques feuilles qui étaient restées, malgré le vent, sur le bureau.

Il vit quelque chose bouger.

Deux antennes apparurent. Puis deux, quatre, six pattes.

Roy écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et hurla.

Son cri tira Hughes de ses prières et ce dernier se retrouva rapidement avec un lieutenant colonel accroché à son cou. Assis tous deux par terre, Roy entre les cuisses de Hughes, Mustang tremblait comme une feuille et s'agrippait à lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

**- **Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda—il étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

**- **U… Une… Un… Bafouilla-t-il.

**- **Un ?

**- **Un cafaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Fit-il en pointant son bureau du doigt.

**- **Un cafard ?

Hughes leva la tête et aperçu l'insecte au dessus de la pile de feuille.

**- **On dirait plutôt une blatte… Commenta-t-il.

**- **M'en fiche ! Je déteste les insectes ! Ecrase-là je t'en suppliiie ! Pleura presque Roy dans son cou.

Maes s'apprêtait à se lever quand une idée germa dans sa tête. Desserrant légèrement son étreinte, il déclara :

**- **Je veux bien la faire partir à condition que tu lèves la punition du week-end.

**- **Tout ce que tu veux ! Mais je ne veux plus voir ce monstre !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hughes se releva et attrapa d'un geste vif l'insecte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et la petite bête s'envola. Il referma la baie, ramassa quelques papiers par terre et revint vers un Roy recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

**- **Ca y est. Elle est partie.

**- **T'en es sûr ? Demanda-t-il toujours en boule.

**- **Sûr et certain.

Le cadet releva timidement le visage et scruta le bureau. Ne voyant plus l'insecte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui fit rire son aîné.

**- **C'est pas drôle. Fit-il vexé.

**- **Le si redouté flame alchemist à peur des insectes. Quelle surprise !

Roy fit mine de bouder mais il se retrouva rapidement dans les bras protecteurs de Hughes. S'y sentant en sécurité, il l'enlaça à son tour et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Assis à même le sol, enlacés, les deux hommes savourèrent pleinement cet instant.

Maes fut le premier à briser le silence réconfortant dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

**- **Tu ferais bien de signer tous ces papiers. Ou tu risques d'entendre parler du pays.

**- **Pas envie.

**- **Roy, réprima gentiment le lieutenant.

**- **Encore quelques minutes, dit ce dernier en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Hughes lui embrassa le front. Roy releva la tête et leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement.

**- **Que dirais-tu d'un petit dîner dans un bon restaurant ce soir ? Fit Maes en rompant le baiser.

**- **Tu oserais empiéter sur ton précieux temps avec ta fille pour moi ?

**- **Juste un soir. Répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

2 semaines plus tard.

**- **Non non et non ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire ton travail !

**- **S'il te plaiiiiit ! Ne me prive pas de ma princesse. J'en mourrais !

Roy lui lança un regard coléreux.

**- **Oh un cafard, fit Hughes en lançant un cou d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur. Ne te retourne pas, il est énorme celui-là, au moins aussi gros que mon pouce.

**- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Roy en se jetant dans ses bras.

La tête enfouit dans son cou, le lieutenant colonel supplia son aîné de lui débarrassé de cette chose.

**- **A condition que tu lèves la punition.

**- **C'est d'accord.

Hughes le fit descendre de ses bras. Mais lorsque Roy osa jeter un œil à l'insecte pour voir sa taille, il ne vit rien. Maes sentit une onde maléfique dans son dos et il se retourna, le sourire crispé.

**- **Maes Hughes… Fit Roy d'une voix ténébreuse.

**- **C'était une blague…

Ce jour-là il y eut une explosion dans le bâtiment, avant que celui-ci ne prenne totalement feu.

**Fin.**

Et voilà, ma toute première fic HughesRoy est finie. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire Mélie.

Hughesaccourut vers Machan, avec une coupe à la Jackson Five

**- **Vite, caches-moi !

Machan ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et son protégé se jeta dedans. Roy arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

**- **Où est-il ?

**- **Là !

Elle ouvrit à nouveau sa porte de chambre et Roy s'y engouffra. Elle actionna aussitôt le système anti-incendie et brancha les caméras.

Enfermés des jours entiers tous seuls dans la chambre… Il devrait se passer des trucs intéressants…


End file.
